


[VID] In a Moment

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: 2-3 min, Festivids, Gen, Instrumental, Nine Inch Nails, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that everything changes, just that she's seeing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] In a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leanwellback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/gifts).



Song/Artist: Ghosts II, track 12, by Nine Inch Nails  
Download from my site: [In a Moment, 44.1MB XviD avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/inamoment-genusshrike.avi) (direct link)


End file.
